


baby, be the life of the party

by girlishhh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also natasha is such a tease, maria really wants to eat natasha out and natasha kind of wants that too, very light tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh
Summary: Natasha and Maria hide away for a few private moments at a gala.





	baby, be the life of the party

There is something even more threatening about Natasha when she’s half naked.

They’re at some gala that Maria should really care more about, but instead she’s staring across the room as Natasha gracefully takes a flute of champagne and practically leers at the server until he hurries away. Her dress drags on the floor behind her and should probably trip her up in the black stilettos she’s wearing, but she doesn’t even falter as she simultaneously takes a sip of her champagne and walks over.

Her dress is made of transparent black material that slides over her chest like a corset and fans out behind her in black tulle. She had forgone the skimpy bra the designer had offered, her breasts completely on show and her nipples poking against the material. She also has on a black thong, though, looking so at ease that she could just take it off and still feel comfortable.

Maria is dressed differently. At first, she had wanted to go with the usual tailored dress suit with clean cuffs and a dark colored tie, but Natasha had stopped her in the dressing room. She hadn’t even been dressed herself yet, just walking around with her shirt off and seeing how high her heels could go. “Wear a dress,” she had told Maria quietly, tone indifferent.

Maria had listened without question. She had pulled on the most conservative dress that could fit her and still felt a little underdressed.

Natasha is just finishing her champagne when she reaches Maria, making a satisfied noise when she finished the rest of it off.  She sets it down and gives Maria a long look.

“Funny seeing you here,” she hums, smirking as she looks Maria up and down.

It makes Maria want to pull at the hem of her dress.

When Maria says nothing, Natasha huffs out a little amused laugh before placing a hand on the small of her back. She leads her through the crowd and towards the bathrooms. There are a few options, but Natasha automatically goes to the back one. It’s empty and pristinely clean when they step inside, the door swaying shut behind them.

They stop in front of the sinks, the mirror lit up and their reflections bright and surprising to Maria. Natasha comes up right behind her, the two of them lining up nearly perfect. Her arms come up under Maria’s, looping around her torso and holding her into place.

“You know why I wanted you to wear a dress?” Natasha asks then, voice hot against her neck. Her lips are just barely touching Maria’s skin.

Maria tries to breathe properly, not wanting to give away how much even this touch is affecting her. “Tell me,” she says quietly, not bothering to play her guessing game.

In the mirror, Maria can see the way that Natasha smiles. “Easy access.”

Then, without anymore preamble, Natasha slips her hand under the hem of Maria’s dress. The top part of her black dress is fitted, but around the waist there is a belt that cinches the material and then lets it flow. It’s perfect for Natasha wandering hands.

Her touch is soft and teasing as she touches Maria’s panties, her fingers dragging over the lacey material. She doesn’t put any pressure into the touch, and it’s driving Maria mad. She wants to lean into it, try to get some pressure, but she refuses to.

“You’re squirming,” Natasha says after a few more moments of teasing. “Look at you.”

Maria then remembers the mirror in front of them. Her head snaps up embarrassingly quick to catch a glimpse of herself. She hadn’t even realized her head had rolled back a little onto Natasha, or that her legs had parted so far for Natasha’s touch.

“God, you want this so bad don’t you,” Natasha tells her. She emphasizes her words with just the slightest hint of pressure right where she knows Maria’s clit is. It makes Maria gasp, her hips pathetically trying to meet the touch halfway. “You look like such a needy slut, babygirl.”

The worst part, though, is that it’s true.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so needy if you’d actually give it to me,” Maria says, now bucking up into Natasha’s hand with purpose. She’s egging her on, and Natasha gracefully falls for the bait.

She dips her hand into Maria’s panties and finally touches her with real intent. Maria feels wobbly in her heels as Natasha lets two fingers rub back and forth on her clit as she kisses Maria’s neck at the same time.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Maria starts, gasping before she can even finish the sentence. “Don’t want a hickey.”

Natasha laughs again, but stops. In the mirror, Maria can see the traces of bright red lipstick left behind on her skin.

“Put your hands on the counter,” Natasha demands, her touch gone in seconds.

Maria wants to whine at the loss of contact, but she manages to stay quiet as she leans forward and braces her hands on the counter. Her ass is sticking out and her legs spread. Just the position alone is turning her on, but then Natasha comes back behind her, hands pushing aside her panties and sliding up and down her slit.

“So wet,” Natasha says. “Don’t even need anything for my fingers.”

With this, she slides a single finger inside of Maria, making her squirm even more in Natasha’s grip. It’s not enough, and the two of them both know that.

“Want more?”

Maria refuses to speak.

“You gotta ask nicely or this is all you’re getting.”

It could be enough. Natasha’s skilled with her body, always has been, and one finger could be enough to make Maria a shaking mess any day. It doesn’t stop her, though, from opening her mouth. “Please. Natasha, please – _more_.”

Natasha is nice enough to oblige, slipping another finger in and scissoring the two digits until the stretch is barely noticeable. She’s leaning over Maria, her straight, red hair tickling the skin on Maria’s back. Her other hand is pressed against Maria’s left breast, squeezing it idly before her other hands starts a steady rhythm with a third finger.

Maria can’t help the way she fucks herself on Natasha’s fingers, voice scratchy and quiet when she moans. When she hears this, though, Natasha slips her fingers out and leaves Maria gripping onto the sink counter until her knuckles turn white.

“ _Natasha_ ,” she whines.

“You gotta learn to be quiet.”

Maria looks up to watch the way that Natasha leans over slightly to pull down her panties. Beneath the dark tulle, Maria can still see the light red curls of her pubic hair. Maria suddenly wishes she could be on her knees, her face pressed against her.

Before she can even think of turning the tables on Natasha, she surprised when Natasha actually stuffs her black thong into Maria’s mouth. It’s silky and not much material at all, but Maria still has to hold back a moan. She can _taste_ Natasha on it. Her desire to go down on the woman only intensifies as she realizes just how wet Natasha must be.

Natasha gets back into place and her thumb strokes at Maria’s clit softly for a few seconds before her fingers start to fuck her again, falling back into a rushed rhythm.

She’s trying to get her off, and it’s working.

Maria whines into the fabric, but Natasha doesn’t seem to notice it as she curls her fingers just right and makes Maria tremble. She grips the side of the sink harder, head bowing and her curly hair falling into her face. She can’t help the noises.

“You love this,” Natasha then whispers into her ear hotly. “It turns you on knowing that someone could just walk in on us like this, doesn’t it?”

Maria moans into the panties in her mouth. It’s enough of an answer.

“Look at yourself,” Natasha demands again. Maria holds her head up, surprised to see the reflection. She’s completely at Natasha’s will with her strong body wrapped around her. Her hair is rucked up and her dressed flipped up and exposing her to anyone who could walk in.

It completely unravels her.

Natasha only has to thrust her fingers in a few more times before Maria falls apart, her eyes snapping shut as she comes. Her hips squirm in Natasha’s hold, her fingers now pressing down on Maria’s clit. She rubs her through the orgasm, her breath hot in her ear.

Natasha is quick to take the thong out of Maria’s mouth and pull her in for a kiss once the moment’s over. It’s sloppy with how hazy everything still feels, but Natasha’s mouth grounds her. She doesn’t expect, though, when she pulls away and exchanges her mouth with her fingers.

“Taste yourself,” Natasha demands, even if Maria is already on it.

She wraps her mouth around the fingers, tonguing the skin and tasting herself on them. When she lightly sucks on them, she doesn’t miss the tiniest gasp Natasha lets out.

Suddenly, Maria snatches the thong from Natasha’s hand and holds it above her head teasingly. “You want your panties back?”

Natasha crosses her arms over chest, giving her an unimpressed look. It’s quickly followed with a fond smile, though, when Maria laughs and shakes them around above her head.

“What do I have to do?”

Maria smiles wider. “You have to earn them.”

She clutches onto her thong in one hand and uses the other to push Natasha against the tiling of the bathroom wall. Dropping to her knees, she smiles up at Natasha before bunching up the fabric of her dress and gets under it, the fabric flowing over her back.

She can hear Natasha laugh quietly, but it’s cut off when Maria nudges soft curls and breathes in Natasha’s scent. It makes her mouth water being so close and not being able to taste. She knows she’s making Natasha wild, though, with the waiting. She loves to just breathe her in, though, and to tease the both of them at the same time. Finally, _finally_ , she leans in and licks a broad stripe over her lips. Natasha holds herself still, but even Maria can feel the slight shake.

Maria buries herself into Natasha, tongue finding out just how soaked Natasha really is. She tastes sweet and just how Maria remembers her when she’s desperate to get her mouth on her. It only gets better when Maria circles Natasha’s entrance, and receives a choked moan from Natasha.

Natasha wastes no time fucking herself on Maria’s tongue. Maria uses her free hand to rub at Natasha’s clit, desperate to hear more of Natasha’s moans. When she does, she wants to use her other hand to touch herself. She can feel how sticky she still is, some of it even dripping onto her thighs.

Maria works with a little more vigor until Natasha lets out a noise that sounds more like a sob than a moan. Maria knows this sound, though, and is not surprised to feel the way that Natasha tries to clamp her legs together when she comes.

If Maria thought she tasted good before, she tastes even better now. She trembles on Maria’s mouth, pushing her hips into her before pulling away once it must become too much for her.

“Jesus Christ, Hill,” she hums, slumping against the wall.

Maria makes sure to clean Natasha up before helping her slip back into her thong. Maria stands and smiles at Natasha, her whole face red and matching her hair.

“I fucking love you, you know that,” Natasha says, pulling Maria back in for a kiss.

Maria smiles into the kiss. Natasha loosely wraps her arms around Maria, hands idly squeezing her ass before coming to rest on her hips.

“Next time, let’s pick a busier bathroom,” Maria tells her with a smirk.

Natasha barks out a laugh. “You wish.”

Natasha tries to pull her back in for another kiss but Maria pulls away and fixes herself in the mirror. “We have a party to get back to.”

 

 


End file.
